


Collateral Damage

by cloudtopcruise



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Fluff, Humor, I mean it's not really bloodplay but there is a lot of mention of bleeding in here, Inappropriate use of healing word, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: Magnus learns that orc claws are very dangerous.





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my other Bradnus fic where I said I was writing another Bradnus fic this isn't the another Bradnus fic, this is an extra Bradnus fic. Expect more Bradnus ahead. I'm in fucking hell

The first time it happens, it’s only barely noticeable. 

Magnus grabs at Brad’s hips, pressing two rough kisses against his throat before dropping hard onto his knees. Brad’s hands slide harmlessly into Magnus’s hair as he very nearly tears open Brad’s neatly pressed khakis. When he makes a long lick up the side of Brad’s cock, Brad’s fingers tighten their grip. Magnus can feel his nails just slightly; he can tell that they’re sharp, but it’s not enough to bother him and the incidental little scratches they leave behind go unnoticed.

 

A few days later, Brad is writhing underneath him, and stinging pain suddenly stabs into Magnus’s shoulders. It isn’t _too_ bad, and he’s dealt with much worse before, but it is unexpected so he starts and hisses under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Brad asks. His eyes trail over to his hands, where his nails are hooked under Magnus’s skin. He tries very gingerly to pull his claws away, but Magnus doesn’t stop thrusting; hands jerking from the movement, Brad scrapes two short gashes into Magnus’s shoulder blades before he manages to pull them out. They’re stained red, and Magnus can feel blood sliding down his back. “Ah, sorry about that...”

“S’Okay,” Magnus says quickly. His rhythm doesn’t stop; Brad’s ass feels so much better than his nails hurt.

He fucks into Brad harder, and Brad can’t help reflexively digging his nails in a second time, right into the previous wounds. “Sorry–” Magnus moves before Brad can get the apology all the way out; he yanks Brad’s hands from his shoulders, grabs his wrists, and pins them above Brad’s head.

Magnus smirks down at him. “There.”

When they’ve finished and Magnus releases Brad’s wrists, Brad brings his fingers up to his mouth and licks at them. Magnus makes a face, sticking his tongue out and saying, “ _Blehhhhh._ ”

It takes Brad a moment to figure out what the problem is, then he chuckles and brings his hand back down. “I guess that is a little gross, huh?” he says. “You know, funny enough, my father was actually known as Brad the _Bloodthirsty_.”

Magnus laughs, too. “I bet he’d be proud.”

Despite Brad attempting to pay more attention to what he was doing with his nails, it happens a second time. Magnus suggests he trim them. “I do try that sometimes.” Brad swipes his tongue across his fingers once before Magnus makes a face again. “My bad! But anyway, it never really feels worth it. They grow back really fast. ” Magnus finds out just how fast when he clips Brad’s nails that night, and finds that in the morning they’re as sharp as they’ve ever been.

 

_“Doggy style will solve this problem!”_ thinks Magnus, foolishly. It seems like a decent idea at first; he can pound hard into Brad with his hands free to yank on his ponytail without being distracted by claws digging into flesh. It isn’t until after he pulls out that he notices the deep gashes left in his sheets. 

A closer look reveals that the gashes go as deep as the mattress itself, stuffing peeking its way through the holes. Magnus winces, suddenly very aware of the fact that this is a dorm room.

Magnus has to stand in the Director’s office and explain to her that he needs a new mattress.

“Oh? Why?” she of course asks. Magnus had been hoping at least a little bit that she wouldn’t bother.

_“I’s be fuckin’,”_ had been Magnus’s first idea, but he figured there had to be a more elegant way to explain himself. “It, uh, got torn up pretty bad,” he says instead.

“Torn up?” The Director’s brows furrow. “From what? How?”

“By, uh…” Magnus is coming up short for any kind of reasonable explanation. For lack of anything else to offer, he decides to be honest. “Well, someone’s been clawing at it.”

“Why is someone clawing at your mattress?” the Director asks. Magnus smiles sheepishly at her, and a look of understanding and slight disgust crosses her face. “Oh. Oh, I see.”

“Yeah…”

The Director rests her hands atop her staff and goes quiet for a few moments. “Well,” she says eventually, “I can give you one replacement mattress. But anything after that has to come out of your own pocket. I’m not going to run around replacing mattresses constantly. I suggest you exercise more caution.” She pauses. “...This extends to other articles of furniture provided by the Bureau as well. And the walls and floors, of course.”

“Fiiiiiine...” Fuck, now there was more to worry about. “What should I do, then?”

“I wouldn’t know,” the Director says. “I’ve never had a sexual partner who caused destruction to property that didn’t belong to me.”

“...But property that _did_ belong to you…?”

“Magnus.”

“Right, yeah, sorry.”

 

Magnus feels it’s surprisingly early to start breaking out handcuffs in this relationship, but they serve a practical purpose. Hands bound to the headboard, Brad’s claws are successfully contained. Brad’s arms strain against the cuffs as Magnus thrusts into him, but they hold fast, and Magnus’s skin and sheets live to see another day.

Magnus immediately forgets about this solution. He’s rock hard when he wakes up in the morning, and Brad is _right there_ , and it’s _so easy_ to roll on top of him and start grinding without thinking. Brad’s eyes flutter open, and the quiet moan he lets out when they make eye contact sends a shiver through Magnus’s body. It makes him realize that he needs to be inside Brad as soon as humanly possible.

“Hey, d’you wanna...?” Brad nods eagerly and Magnus immediately leans in to crush their lips together. Brad kisses back, sleepily but not without enthusiasm, the movements of his lips sloppy in a way Magnus doesn’t mind. As he wraps his arms around Magnus’s neck, his nails graze ever so slightly across his skin, which Magnus faintly notices but doesn’t have enough awareness to think about.

He does notice a bit more when he first pushes into Brad, and Brad’s nails dig slightly into his shoulders for a moment before they pull back. He thinks about stopping for barely a second before deciding against it, feeling his focus better placed with sliding in and out of a handsome orc man. 

Magnus’s rhythm picks up, making Brad’s nails bite deeper into him, and it’s harder to ignore. Magnus groans, but beneath the sound he can hear Brad gasp out, “Keep it up! You’re doing great!”

The pain disappears completely.

Magnus is so startled that he stops, reaching around to feel at his back. He feels fresh blood beneath his hand, but doesn’t feel any wounds at all. 

“Healing Word,” Brad says. It takes a few moments of this rolling around in Magnus’s head for him to understand what it means. “Don’t stop,” he adds when Magnus’s confusion lasts a beat too long. It’s hard not to feel taken aback, but Magnus doesn’t need to be told twice and his hips snap forward.

Considering it, Magnus begins to feel emboldened by the spell. With this, he reasons, he doesn’t need to worry about pain at all. His hands go to Brad’s hips, pulling them back against him as his hips slam into him. Brad’s nails scratch down toward Magnus’s ribs this time as he gasps, and it takes him a few moments but he eventually stammers out, “Y-You’re, ah, you’re doin’ a fantastic job, Magnus…”

Again, the pain fades. Magnus feels his dick throb at Brad’s words, but he doesn’t think it’s related to the spell.

When Brad comes, pain _explodes_ across Magnus’s back as his nails scrape all the way down. It certainly demands his attention, but in a way it’s invigorating, and his thrusts go faster. Magnus comes when Brad’s head falls back and he moans out, “You’re so good, Magnus…” and then the pain fades again.

Brad stays on his back, eyes closed as he tries to even out his breathing. “...Woof, that was a lot of spell slots first thing in the morning!”

Magnus flops down beside Brad and pulls him in close. “Wanna rest a little more?” he asks, giving Brad his sappiest puppy dog eyes.

Brad laughs and tucks his head beneath Magnus’s chin. “Guess I kind of have to, huh?”

Brad’s nails scrape lightly against Magnus’s skin as he wraps his arms around him. Magnus drifts back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I made the orc bottom come fight me motherfuckers


End file.
